Paroles, paroles, paroles
by Chawia
Summary: Suguru, parolier ? L'exercice n'est peut-être pas aussi aisé qu'il le paraît, surtout quand les sentiments viennent s'en mêler. Petit OS sur les paroles de "Pour un flirt" de Michel Delpech.


Note : cette histoire fait référence à des événements présents uniquement dans le dernier tome du manga (le concours de singles), et ne se trouvant donc pas dans l'anime.

* * *

><p><em>« Ils n'ont plus rien à se maudire<br>Ils se perforent en silence  
>La haine est devenue leur science<br>L'amour est mort, l'amour est vide »_

Suguru reposa son stylo, relut les quelques lignes qu'il venait d'écrire et, avec un soupir irrité, les biffa rageusement avant d'arracher la page de son carnet, qu'il froissa et jeta dans sa corbeille à papiers. Il se frotta le visage d'un geste las et lança un coup d'œil à sa montre posée devant lui : les chiffres digitaux indiquaient qu'il était près de 15 heures, pourtant il se sentait plus énervé que fatigué en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ayant dû travailler en urgence sur les arrangements d'une composition inédite. Si fatigue il y avait, elle était plus psychologique que véritablement physique. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que le boulet qui tenait lieu de chanteur à Bad Luck, Shûichi Shindô, s'était stupidement laissé berner par Ryûichi Sakuma – lequel était beaucoup moins idiot qu'il le laissait parfois supposer et avait proprement pris Shindô à son propre piège. Au final, les Nittle Grasper et les Bad Luck avaient eu à sortir dix singles en trois semaines. Dix ! Le jeune garçon avait passé des nuits blanches à travailler sur des arrangements bouclés à la va-vite, collant autant que faire se pouvait à des textes dont l'ineptie était vertigineuse mais qui, contre toute attente, s'étaient bien vendus.

Et alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec ce rythme de travail effréné, croyant passer une nuit de sommeil un peu plus paisible que les précédentes, K avait fait irruption dans son petit appartement sans s'annoncer, l'avait tiré de son lit et, sans même lui laisser le temps de se changer, l'avait jeté dans une voiture avant de le conduire, en compagnie d'un Nakano tout aussi éberlué que lui, au Studio 3 où attendait Shindô. Aussi remonté qu'une pendule, celui-ci leur avait exposé sa dernière grande idée en date : court-circuiter les Nittle Grasper en sortant une chanson de plus qu'eux à l'occasion de leur concert de retour au Pelshana. Idée séduisante s'il en était – après tout, Suguru avait vu là une occasion de se démarquer définitivement de l'influence de son cousin – s'il n'avait pas été question de composer ladite chanson en moins de vingt-quatre heures !

Passé le premier instant de panique – et de fureur noire dans son cas – Nakano et lui s'étaient bouclés dans la cabine d'enregistrement avec une thermos de café et avaient travaillé du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient afin de créer une partie musicale susceptible de tenir la route face au rouleau compresseur qu'étaient les Nittle Grasper. Il était plus de midi quand les deux garçons avaient tout finalisé et rendu leur copie sous forme de CD à K, qui les avait raccompagnés chez eux en leur conseillant de dormir un peu ; le concert ne débutant qu'à vingt heures, ils avaient le temps de se reposer. Leur partie était faite, ne restait plus à Shûichi qu'à faire coller son texte à la musique, puisqu'il avait assuré que, de son côté, il s'occupait des paroles.

De retour à son appartement, vêtu d'habits de rechange trouvés au fond d'un placard et trop larges de deux tailles au moins, Suguru avait brièvement envisagé de suivre le conseil de K et se pelotonner au fond de son lit le temps de récupérer un peu avant le coup d'éclat du soir ; mais alors qu'il retirait la chemise rouge à imprimé hawaïen – dont l'ourlet lui arrivait aux genoux – une idée affreuse avait fait jour dans son esprit fatigué : et si Shindô ne parvenait pas à écrire son texte ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une hypothèse, mais connaissant le personnage, la probabilité était forte qu'il arrive au rendez-vous les mains dans les poches, l'air stupide et contrit, et annonce qu'il n'avait rien réussi à écrire mais qu'il allait tout de même fredonner ; et cette éventualité, pour Suguru Fujisaki, était inacceptable.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris une bonne douche et préparé une nouvelle thermos de café, le jeune garçon s'était installé à son bureau avec un carnet et un stylo, et il s'efforçait depuis de composer un texte de secours au cas où leur chanteur ne parviendrait pas à respecter ses engagements – ce qui ne serait hélas pas la première fois.

Il n'avait pas tardé à découvrir que l'exercice n'avait rien d'évident ; certes, avec la musique en tête, il était plus facile de se représenter des textes s'adaptant aux arrangements, mais alors c'était la forme même de ces textes qui posait problème. Tout naturellement, Suguru avait tendance à écrire du Fujisaki, alors qu'il lui fallait s'aligner sur du Shindô. Ce même Shindô dont Eiri Yuki disait qu'il n'avait même pas le niveau d'un élève de primaire… La tâche se révélait ardue.

_« À te regarder vivre en plein soleil  
>À te regarder vivre, je m'émerveille<br>Et j'en oublie l'hiver et son cortège  
>Je ne vois plus tomber la neige »<em>

À nouveau, Suguru raya ces lignes d'un coup de stylo et arracha la feuille. À ce rythme, il n'allait bientôt plus rester une seule page dans son carnet, et l'heure tournait. Il lui fallait un texte ! Une chanson d'amour, ou quelque chose s'en approchant ; après tout, c'était le genre qu'affectionnait le plus leur leader. Celui-ci prétendait que son amant était sa principale source d'inspiration ; enfantillages que tout cela – lui était un véritable professionnel et agissait avec la tête froide en toutes circonstances. Il lui fallait une chanson d'amour pas trop compliquée ? Très bien. S'il pouvait écrire quelque chose d'un peu soutenu, il pouvait tout aussi bien baisser la barre d'un cran, ou même deux. Quelque chose de basique, de léger, susceptible de parler à tout le monde ; il pouvait parfaitement y arriver.

_« Pour un flirt avec toi  
>Je ferais n'importe quoi<br>Pour un flirt avec toi »_

Bon début, ça. Et tout à fait applicable à Shindô, capable des pires compromissions sitôt qu'il était question d'Eiri Yuki.

_« Je serais prêt à tout  
>Pour un simple rendez-vous<br>Pour un flirt avec toi »_

Suguru reposa son stylo et contempla ce qu'il venait d'écrire d'un air songeur avant de se servir un grand mug de café qu'il vida d'un trait. Si ces paroles pouvaient être celles de son chanteur, ce n'était certes pas en se mettant à sa place qu'il venait de les coucher sur sa feuille. Oui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un flirt, non avec Shindô – cette seule éventualité le faisait frémir – mais bien avec son collègue Nakano. Hiroshi Nakano, leur talentueux guitariste, dont la désinvolture le faisait parfois trépigner mais duquel il avait fini par complètement s'éprendre sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'éviter. Nakano, tellement séduisant et qui paraissait ne pas s'en rendre compte ; et qui, bien évidemment, ne le considérait que comme un simple camarade. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Suguru ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ses sentiments ou de ses préférences, lesquelles le conduisaient d'ailleurs indifféremment vers l'un ou l'autre sexe. Les Seguchi n'avaient que faire de ce genre de détails ! Mais même les Seguchi n'étaient pas à l'abri de tomber amoureux, et le garçon ne pouvait se mentir : si Nakano était venu lui faire des avances, il les aurait acceptées avec un indigne empressement.

_« Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
>Entre tes bras »<em>

Un léger frisson courut le long du dos du jeune claviériste. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé entre les bras de qui que ce soit, bien trop focalisé sur ses études, musicales principalement, et sa carrière depuis qu'il avait intégré Bad Luck. Toutefois s'imaginer, même un seul instant, entre les bras de son collègue guitariste, pressé tout contre lui et partageant sa chaleur, enveloppé par le parfum de son eau de toilette, allumait invariablement une flamme au creux de son estomac.

_« Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
>Entre tes draps »<em>

La flamme devint incendie et se propagea aussitôt dans son ventre en même temps qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler. Tout en s'efforçant de ne jamais laisser paraître son intérêt pour son camarade, Suguru avait maintes fois lâché la bride à son imagination entre ses propres draps. Il n'avait aucune expérience, certes ; mais en dépit de ses craintes, il était tout disposé à se livrer sans condition à Nakano pour peu que celui-ci se révélât intéressé par sa personne. Si seulement il avait trouvé le courage d'aller faire part de ses sentiments au guitariste… mais il était trop lâche pour agir aussi devait-il se contenter, cette fois encore, de coucher ses fantasmes sur papier, à défaut d'autre chose.

_« Je pourrais tout quitter  
>Quitte à faire démodé<br>Pour un flirt avec toi  
>Je pourrais me donner<br>Pour un seul baiser volé  
>Pour un flirt avec toi »<em>

Son stylo courait furieusement sur sa feuille et Suguru paraissait incapable de s'arrêter d'écrire ; tout ce qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de dire noircissait le papier au fur et à mesure. Il avait souvent prétendu vouloir laisser tomber Bad Luck, mais Nakano le retenait irrémédiablement à son poste avec bien plus d'efficacité que toutes les promesses ou les menaces de son cousin. La raison aurait voulu qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes, soit en abandonnant le groupe soit en s'ouvrant à Hiroshi, mais il était lâchement incapable de faire ni l'un ni l'autre, aussi demeurait-il à sa place, derrière son synthétiseur, assurant les arrangements et rêvant aux lèvres de Nakano sur les siennes. Et pas qu'un peu !

Les jours où il avait le courage de faire face à ses sentiments, soigneusement enfermé chez lui, il se disait qu'il devait agir, que son collègue n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et s'il le repoussait, ce qui était quasiment certain, il le ferait avec tact et sans se moquer de lui. Et peut-être même… peut-être même accepterait-il ? À l'instar de tous les Seguchi, Suguru se targuait de posséder un bon sens de l'observation, et il s'était aperçu que Nakano ne paraissait pas avoir de préférence tranchée en matière de partenaires, même s'il avait fréquenté un certain temps une fille de Kyôto. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, dernièrement. Peut-être avaient-ils rompu ? Peut-être, en fin de compte, avait-il une chance ?

_« Je ferais l'amoureux  
>Pour te câliner un peu<br>Pour un flirt avec toi  
>Je ferais des folies<br>Pour arriver dans ton lit  
>Pour un flirt avec toi »<em>

Suguru sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. La plupart des gens ne voyaient en lui qu'un garçon calme et poli, un peu distant, parfois même un peu vieux jeu, mais il était tout aussi capable que les autres d'élans passionnés et violents ; il les gardait tout simplement mieux derrière une façade froide et composée. À l'image de son cousin, il avait une grande maîtrise de ses émotions, mais une fois libérées elles pouvaient se révéler d'une extrême puissance, en bien tout comme en mal. Mais Suguru ne voulait pas de mal à Nakano, bien au contraire. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas du bluff et il était tout disposé à le prouver à son camarade.

À condition, bien entendu, de trouver le courage de se lancer. Car, après tout, n'était-il pas en train de se répéter qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi ?

_« Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
>Entre tes bras.<br>Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
>Entre tes draps. »<em>

Le jeune garçon reposa son stylo, le rouge aux joues. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas donner ce texte à Shindô ; sans être particulièrement perspicace, celui-ci ne manquerait pas de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à une personne en particulier. La personne en question risquerait même de se douter de quelque chose… Ah, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait, après tout ? Oui, mais pas de cette manière !

Avec un soupir, Suguru arracha la page du carnet et referma ses doigts dessus. Il arrêta soudain son geste, réfléchit et plia la feuille en deux avant de la glisser dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Il se servit une nouvelle tasse de café, consulta sa montre et lissa avec détermination la page vierge devant lui. L'heure tournait et il lui fallait un texte, n'importe lequel. Oubliant ses états d'âme, il mobilisa ses ressources professionnelles comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quelles que soient les paroles qu'il obtiendrait, tout vaudrait mieux qu'un fredonnement !

_« Et ton visage au bout des doigts  
>Je prends la forme de l'avenir<br>C'est un chemin tout droit  
>C'est un grand sourire<br>On n'a rien à perdre  
>Même si l'inconnu<br>Peut nous surprendre au coin de la rue… »_

XXXXXXXXXX

Songeur, Suguru était plongé dans la contemplation des immeubles de son quartier, accoudé à la fenêtre de son petit salon. Il faisait chaud et une légère brise agitait le rideau tiré devant la vitre ouverte. Pas de répétition depuis deux jours, leur leader s'était envolé pour New York en compagnie de son amant aussi était-ce relâche pour Nakano et lui.

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle après que les Bad Luck aient fait irruption au début du concert des Nittle Grasper pour les court-circuiter. Le jeune claviériste conservait un souvenir horrifié de leur entrée sur scène, lui engoncé dans un costume grotesque de dinosaure, avant que Shindô, après avoir refusé son texte de secours et toute autre forme d'aide, se mette en fin de compte à fredonner. Quelques jours plus tard, Ryûichi Sakuma avait annoncé par voie de presse son retour aux États-Unis pour y entamer une carrière d'acteur et dans la foulée, Eiri Yuki et son amant s'étaient eux aussi rendus à New York. En conséquence de quoi, Bad Luck se retrouvait provisoirement en chômage technique. Suguru aurait pu en profiter pour rentrer dans sa famille, à Kyôto, et prendre quelques jours d'un repos bien mérité, mais il avait décidé de rester à Tôkyô. Au bout du compte, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Il alla à son bureau, sortit une feuille un peu froissée d'un des tiroirs et y passa la main dessus. Il saisit ensuite son téléphone portable et sélectionna le numéro d'Hiroshi Nakano dans le répertoire. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Allô ? Nakano.

- Monsieur Nakano bonjour, c'est Fujisaki. Pouvons-nous nous voir aujourd'hui ? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer… »

FIN

* * *

><p>Les chansons que j'ai utilisées dans cette histoire sont les suivantes :<br>_L'amour est mort_, de Jacques Brel  
><em>La déraison<em>, de Barbara  
><em>Pour un flirt<em>, de Michel Delpech  
><em>Puisque c'est l'amour<em>, de Lara Fabian


End file.
